Someone Like You
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: A fluffy peice with Kyo and Tohru. Oneshot i think. Kyo and Tohru are blind to thier feelings for one another, adn what the hell is up with Akito? Love me and review? my first FB fic


SOMEONE LIKE YOU.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.

Warnings! Spoilers for the anime, and MASSIVE FLUFF!

Kyo sat on the roof. He'd had another fight with Yuki and was in no mood to deal with anyone right now. Especially that damn rat.

It was about lunch time and Tohru would have lunch done soon. The house was hectic and loud today. Both Momiji and Hatsuharu had come over, not like the bastards couldn't just go to the main house for lunch. They lived there after all. Uotoni and Hanajima were also there. He didn't mind the Yankee and the psychic didn't bother him nearly as much as that annoying bunny and stupid cow. Now he had to listen to Momiji's whining, Hatsuharu's relentless following of his stupid cousin Yuki, Hanajima's comments on their "strange electrical signals" and Uotoni kept hitting him

At least no one had transformed today. Not that Tohru hadn't done a great job covering all three of their asses last time. She'd come off as a complete basket case, but hell, if Hatori had to erase Uo and Hanna's memories, that would mean that Tohru would have to go as well.

That was the last thing he wanted.

He'd fallen for the girl, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, let alone himself. Not that Honda-san would even realize it either. His downfall, the one reason he couldn't tell her, was this damn curse. He couldn't hug her, hold her, any of that. Not unless he wanted to turn into an orange cat. Damn Zodiac curse.

Tohru had been lucky the first time her friends had come over to visit. She had managed to transform all three of them (Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure) into their Zodiac forms. She'd done a great cover up job, as far as any of the Soumas knew; both Uotoni and Hanajima were clueless to the curse.

Kyo's thoughts of Tohru occupied his head. He was so absorbed that he was completely unaware that Tohru herself was climbing the ladder to the roof to let him know lunch was ready.

"Damnit! Why the hell do I gotta keep thinking about this crap! Damnit all to HELL!" Kyo put his fist through the roof in his frustration.

"Um… Kyo?" Honda-san's timid voice broke through Kyo's rage.

"What the hell do you want!" he exploded; ignorant of who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry! I just came up to tell you that lunch is ready." She answered meekly.

Kyo followed her down the ladder and before she could step back into the house he caught her arm.

"Hey." He wasn't looking at her, just kinda looking off into vacant space. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I just don't want that obnoxious cow and dumb bunny around."

"Oh, well, I guess they're both going back to the main house with Shigure after lunch." She smiled. "But I think Uo and Hanna are going to stay for awhile. Maybe we could play a game of Rich man Poor man."

Kyo didn't answer, he just went inside and sat at he table sulking.

"Tohru! Tohru! Come see what I got today! Papa game it to me!" Momiji bounced into the room, only to be hit on the head by the very annoyed Kyo.

"I swear, every time you open your mouth, it pisses me off!"

"WHAAA! Tohru! Kyo's hitting me!" The little rabbit cried.

Tohru, however, had been in the kitchen getting the rest of lunch ready, and had missed the whole ordeal.

Haru and Momiji did go with Shigure back to the main house after lunch. Yuki had apparently had enough of the cat's attitude for one day and also left, saying he had some shopping he needed to do.

Hanna, Uo, Tohru and Kyo got a game of Rich man Poor man going that ended with Uo hitting Kyo on the head with one of the many books Shigure had laying around the livingroom.

"Orange top is really a sore loser." Uo told Tohru as they were getting ready to leave. "I bet he's up sulking on the roof right now."

"You'd probably be right." Tohru smiled at them and waved farewell.

"I still sense unusual electrical signals coming from them." Hanna said to Uo as they walked away.

"You and your electric signals." Was Uo's response.

Kyo was frustrated. At last, his family members were gone. Uo and Hanna had just left; he could see them from where he sat on the roof. If he knew anything about Tohru, (and he liked to think he did) she'd be coming up the ladder any minute now with snacks and some of her moms words of wisdom.

Kyo smiled at the thought. She was such a sweet girl. He never intentionally took his frustration out on her, but as Shigure was rather fond of pointing out, he needed to learn how to control his temper better. He'd already been lectured about putting a hole in the roof. (Kyo! Please stop smashing my house! You know Akito refuses to pay for any more repairs!)

Tohru did appear. She said nothing, simply handed Kyo a fish cake as the two of them looked out over the yard to watch the setting sun.

Feeling content, with his stomach full, Kyo lay down on the rooftop, closing his eyes. The last thing he saw was the smile Tohru had sent his way.

"Kyo!" Shigure's singsong voice called as he climbed up the ladder. Kyo didn't hear, he was fast asleep, as was Tohru. Shigure had to ladder. Apparently, sometime in her sleep, Tohru had wrapped an arm around Kyo and was currently snuggled against the orange kitty. Kyo was happily purring in her arms.

Shigure hated to wake them, but as it was still spring, the nights were kind of cold, and it was starting to get chilly out. Rather than facing the wrath of Kyo, he decided to wake Tohru first.

"Tohru." Shigure gently shook her shoulder. She blinked a few times before stretching a little, looking around.

"Where? Oh, I must have fallen asleep on the roof." So looked at Kyo's clothes next to her and the orange cat sleeping n her arms. "Oh no! I turned Kyo into a cat!" Tohru sat up quickly, waking Kyo in the process.

"What the hell!" the orange cat jumped to his paws. "Aw damn." He muttered.

"I'm-I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't mean to." Tohru was turning red in frustration. She thought Kyo was going to explode on her again. And it really had been an accident.

"It's okay. You didn't do it on purpose." He muttered.

POOF!

Kyo popped back to human form, naked in the early night glow.

"EEP!" Tohru, who had been looking right at him, turned beet red and buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry!"

She was actually used to this by now and only covered her eyes in politeness. And besides, it helped cove the flush she always got when Kyo transformed back. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Kyo was the only one who made her feel this way. As much as she liked the Shigure and the others, Kyo was different. Something changed between them after Tohru had seen Kyo's true form, that disgusting monstrosity, and had accepted him even then.

The two of them climbed down the ladder after Shigure (after, of course Kyo had put his clothes back on). Once back inside, Honda-san realized that she'd forgotten to make dinner.

"Oh no! I forgot to make diner!" She started for the kitchen but Shigure stopped her.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, we ordered out. There's dinner for you and Kyo in the kitchen still. It just needs to be re-heated." He yawned again and headed for his room.

Kyo was already in the kitchen when Tohru went in. He was in the process of heating up both dinners.

"Thank you Kyo!" she exclaimed. "You really didn't have to do that."

"It's not a big deal you know." He handed her plate. "I just figured that if I was going to cook mine, I might as well do your too." He was making excuses. He'd actually meant to do something nice for her.

While they ate, Kyo was silent. Tohru was oblivious as she was talking about the upcoming spring festival. Kyo was thinking about the fact that he'd woken up in Tohru's arms, even if he had been a cat. And what was with the purring? He'd never done that before.

"Um, Kyo? Are you listening?" Tohru leaned in to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was a little distracted." Kyo sighed.

Tohru smiled that smile of hers that she always got right before she was going to talk about her mom.

"You know, Mom always said that it was better talk about what's on your mind rather than keeping it bottle up. If you bottle it up, you'll explode." She took hold of his arm. "And I would hate for that to happen. I mean you've been doing so good, keeping your temper and all."

Kyo just looked at her funny.

"Uh, no, not that I'm saying you have a bad temper, I mean sometimes you do, but I mean-" Tohru looked at the floor. "Nevermind, I'm saying everything all wrong."

"No you're not." Came Kyo's blunt response. "I do have a bad temper." He scowled.

"But you are getting better at controlling it." Tohru smiled again.

"I guess."

The two went quiet for a few moments before Honda-san remembered the little kitty Kyo purring.

"Kyo? I have a question for you." Tohru put down her chopsticks and looked at her orange haired companion. Kyo didn't say anything, simply looked in Tohru's direction.

"Kyo?"

"If you have a question, then ask the damn thing already."

"Right!" she turned red before finally asking, "Did you know you purr?"

Apparently, Kyo hadn't realized yet, the thought had only briefly passed his thoughts earlier. His red eyes went wide and he turned to face her,

"I what?"

"Umm… you purr. At least you were purring up on the roof." Tohru blushed again.

Kyo went quiet for a few moments. His cheeks slightly flushed form embarrassment. He'd been dreaming of Tohru on the roof.

"I am a cat. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." Kyo looked at the floor. "But I've never done it before."

"Oh, well then maybe it's a good thing!" Honda-san smiled at him.

Kyo finished eating, then stood and took his plate to the kitchen. On is way back in, he ran right into Tohru. On instinct, he tried to catch her.

POOF!

"Damnnit! Now how the hell am I supposed to do my homework!" The orange cat's fur raised in annoyance as the smoke cleared.

"I'm sorry Kyo!" Tohru picked up the cat and the clothes. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She smiled and took everything upstairs, including Kyo.

She sat on the floor to her room, cat in lap, writing furiously as Kyo dictated his homework to her. Him being a cat, he had no opposable thumbs to hold a pen with.

Once Kyo's homework was done, Tohru focused on her own, on hand resting on Kyo's head, unconsciously petting him. It was really comforting like this, and once again, he was purring.

It was late by the time Tohru finished her homework. They'd heard Yuki wandering around about an hour before Tohru sat down her book, yawned and then realized Kyo was asleep in her lap, still purring.

Rather thank waking the sleeping cat, Tohru gathered him up in her arms and lay on her bed next to him. She hoped he didn't mind, but she was just too tired to lug him back to his room. She pulled the blankets up around her, wrapped an arm around the sleeping Kyo and drifted off to sleep.

Kyo was dreaming. Tohru was holding him, and he wasn't a cat. He was content, the sun was just rising. Kyo reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, liking the feel of her yellow satin pajamas under his fingertips.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tohru rolled away from Kyo to turn off her alarm clock and sit up.

Kyo wasn't dreaming. He looked down in embarrassment, realized he was nude, and before Tohru was even finished rubbing the sleep out of her eyes he was gone.

He tore out of her room, a stolen bed sheet his only covering. He ran past Yuki, who, curious to find out what was going on, clothes lined Kyo flat on his back.

"Damn rat!" The seething embarrassed kitty hissed.

"Stupid- is that Tohru's bed sheet?" Yuki blinked in confusion. "And what were you doing in her room?"

"None of your business!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru came out of her bedroom, roused completely by the noise. "Good morning" she said, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kyo and Yuki almost instantly stopped fighting.

"G'morning." They mumbled in unison. Tohru blushed when she realized exactly what it was that Kyo was wearing.

"Um, Kyo?" She blushed harder. I'm sorry I, I should have woken you up. But last night, it was so late and I mean, you were a cat, and I didn't think about you changing back-" she trailed off at the look on Yuki's face.

He was shocked, stunned, and had no idea what to say. The stupid cat had spent the entire night in her bed! Akito wasn't going to be happy when he heard about this. The head of the house had gotten a little better after Tohru had gone to meet with him, after the incident with Kyo… But still, Akito wasn't the kind of person you didn't want to make angry. And Yuki, he wasn't ready to deal with Akito himself.

Kyo however, was embarrassed. He didn't need the damn rat knowing about his personal affairs. The growing silence in the hall was becoming unbearable. Kyo mumbled a simple "S'okay", before escaping into his room. Yuki went downstairs, and Tohru was close behind him on her way to make breakfast.

Both of them were surprised to see Shigure already awake, and dressed in a semi-formal kimono, and he appeared to be waiting for something. He sat smoking a cigarette, but didn't say anything.

Tohru seemed slightly oblivious to the tension in the air as she cheerfully cooked breakfast for the household. Kyo had come downstairs, and he too, had noticed the dog's unusual behavior, and both he and Yuki sat in uneasy silence until breakfast was served,

After she had sat down, Shigure finally looked directly at the three teens in front of him.

"I hope it's no trouble to you, but Akito is coming for lunch today. He called me late last night." Shigure looked serious, yet calm at the same time.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes went wide. Akito was coming here. Yuki's face held some unspeakable terror and Kyo… Kyo blanched for a moment before snorting and attempting to look indifferent. Poor Tohru almost fainted. Though she didn't regret in the slightest, ever meeting the Soma family, Akito scared her. And Akito didn't like her, and he was coming here.

Everyone was on edge for the rest of the afternoon, except Shigure, who upon being asked about his mode of dress, went on a flowery tirade about how Ayame had made it for him.

The dog was only halfway through with his rant when Yuki stood.

"Forget I even asked." And left the room, heading to his own to hide until lunch.

Kyo stayed silent, but made himself useful. He helped Tohru around the kitchen, who had decided that since the head of the family was coming to visit, she was going to cook quite a meal.

Hatori had driven Akito the house, and seeing him, Tohru insisted he too, stay for lunch. He did of course, not wanting to offend her. The meal was awkward on the boy's end. Kyo was uncomfortable with the way Akito kept looking at Tohru. The cat had finally come to terms with the fact that this girl might be the one for him, and Akito was trying to cock-block him.

He fumed in silence, and then fumed even more on the rooftop after lunch when Akito asked Tohru to take a walk with him.

"Um… Sure." Tohru smiled that goofy grin of hers and she and Akito were walking off in the direction of Yuki's garden.

"I wanted to apologize." Akito was the first to speak.

"Ummm. About what?" Tohru asked, not wanting to anger him, their last meeting hadn't exactly been very comfortable on her part.

"For what I did to you. For the things I said. You told me a lot of things that made me think." Akito smiled at her.

"Oh, well, it's okay now I suppose." Tohru smiled. Mom had always told her that forgiveness was the key to happiness.

"No, it's not all right. I feel ashamed that I treated you so badly and that I pushed my fear onto others" He was looking at the floor now.

"You can talk about your fears. It's okay." Tohru smiled again.

"Miss Tohru Honda. I don't know exactly how it is you managed to stumble upon the Soma family, curse and all, but I'm glad you did." Out here in the sunlight he looked very pale.

"I don't-"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy about you being here in this house, with Kyo. He needs someone like you."

Tohru stood there, staring off into space. He needs someone like you. Someone like me? But-? She looked around, Akito was gone, and moments later she saw Hatori's car drive away.

Tohru ran back into the house. "Where did he go? We were talking and then he just- disappeared." The only person in the room answered her.

"Akito and H'ori left." Shigure looked even more severe than he had this morning. Now even his face was completely somber. "Hatori just told me that Akito is going to die very, very soon. And apparently wishes to make amends. However, neither Yuki nor Kyo will speak with him."

"Akito is going to die soon? How soon is soon?" She stood there, still shocked.

"Within a month." Shigure looked up at her form his tea. "He wanted me to tell you that he knows about you and Kyo, and he's happy."

"Me and Kyo?" Tohru looked confused. "No! I mean not hat he isn't good looking, or that I don't like him or anything, I just mean no, there's nothing like that going on between us, and not even saying that I want there to be but oh!" She blushed and couldn't get out another word.

The noise form her outburst had brought the other two boys into the house. Yuki quickly realized what was gong on and began to snicker at the cat.

"What's so damn funny!" he growled to the rat, coming in moments after the lavender eyed youth.

"Apparently" Yuki managed out between laughs, "Akito has given his blessing to you and Tohru, and she has no idea what Shigure's talking about."

"Given us his blessing for what?" Kyo blanked for a moment before he blushed and sputtered "But there's nothing -" he stopped as Yuki laughed even harder.

"Shigure! He doesn't have-" and then Yuki couldn't talk, he was laughing too hard.

Both Kyo and Tohru stood in embarrassment, waiting for the other two members of the house to stop laughing before they explained it.

"We've all known for quite awhile now Kyo," Shigure started," You and Tohru are in love. And isn't it sweet! I might have to write a book about this!"

"Don't even. And who says your right." Kyo growled.

Tohru just stood, blushing.

"I do." Yuki spoke. "I'd like to think that even though we don't get along, you're the closest thing I have to a best friend. I know you well Kyo, and you love her." And then they turned to Tohru. "And you as well are my best friend, and I know you feel something for Kyo. It's time you two gave in to it."

The dog and the rat, having said their piece, left he room, closing the door behind them and leaving the cat and Tohru alone together.

The silence was loud enough to deafen. Neither of them spoke. They stood, face to face, inches apart, just looking at each other. Tohru's heart was pounding, Kyo couldn't breathe.

"Is, are- are they right?' Kyo whispered.

Just be yourself…..

"Yes." Her whispered response. His sigh of relief.

"Can I kiss you?" Kyo stepped closer. Tohru tilted her head up.

"Yes." Her eyes closed and he kissed her for the first time. But not for the last. There was so much more they had to talk about.

A/N this story might continue on, this was issued as a challenge to see if I could write something fluffy. I really love reveiws you know.


End file.
